


Welcome home, Alexander

by saltandpepur



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec and Simon friendship, Alec likes simon, Brother and Sister - Freeform, Cute, Fluff, Happy Siblings, Hurt/Comfort, Izzy is a good sister, M/M, Magnus still has magic, No Lilith, No Simon/Clary, Post Soul Sword, Pre Lilith, Siblings, Sort Of, moving in, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 15:57:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16519547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandpepur/pseuds/saltandpepur
Summary: “What are you trying to say?” Alec asked, eyes narrowing.“Have you officially moved in with Magnus?” Izzy asked. She pursed her lips and stared Alec down.Alec sputtered for a few moments, taken aback by her forward question. “No - I... no.”Izzy raised an eyebrow. “Really?”





	Welcome home, Alexander

**Author's Note:**

> My apologies for errors. I’ve noticed and corrected many but ao3 currently isn’t allowing me to update my work. Please stand by until I can.

If there was a word to describe how Alec was feeling, he would probably use “irritated”, but on a higher level. Even on his day off he had been called into the institute for ‘important paperwork’ that apparently only that head of the institute could do. He had been dragged away from his boyfriend one again and was now faced with Izzy and a clipboard. 

“Hello, dear brother. A gift from Alicante.” 

Alec took the clipboard with a grimace and flickered his eyes up to Izzy. “What is it?”

“Some form for the head of the institute, I’m not allowed to read it.”

Alec sighed deeply and studied the first question. “What is your full name? What is your date of birth?” He flicked through a few pages. “Shouldn’t they already know this?” 

Izzy shrugged.

“Where do you live? What kind of question is that?” Alex rolled his eyes.

“Well... it’s hardly unfounded,” Izzy began. Alec looked up at her. “I mean, you’re hardly ever here. When was the last time you slept at the institute?”

“What are you trying to say?” Alec asked, eyes narrowing. 

“Have you officially moved in with Magnus?” Izzy asked. She pursed her lips and stared Alec down.

Alec sputtered for a few moments, taken aback by her forward question. “No - I... no.”

Izzy raised an eyebrow. “Really?”

Alec sighed and cast a glance around the before leaning in slightly, lowering his voice. “I don’t want to make him uncomfortable by asking. I mean, what if he thinks we’re moving too fast?”

“Alec, you’re there every night anyway.” Izzy patted him on the shoulder. “Skip the question and come back to it.”

Alec grumbled as he made his way through the form, scowling at particularly stupid questions. Izzy leaned against a nearby wall, fingers flying on her phone, a disinterested look on her face. Neither of them noticed Magnus approaching slowly, having been let in.

“Alright, I’m done,” Alec said.

“What did you write?,” Izzy asked. 

“The Institute. Officially, I still live here.”

Izzy tutted. “Hardly. Just ask him.”

“And get rejected?” Alec scoffed. “No thanks, I’ll pass.”

“You won’t get rejected.” Izzy pulled the clipboard from Alec’s arms and tucked it beneath hers. Alec averted his eyes from her piercing stare as Izzy reached out and grabbed his hands that were hanging limply at his sides. Alec continued to determinedly not look at her until Izzy let go of one hand and titled his head up to meet her eyes.

“Alec...why are you so determined on depriving yourself of your happiness?” She sounded sad, her mouth downturned. Izzy seemed so much more serious recently, Alec noted carefully. Her eyes weren’t as bright; her makeup wasn’t as bold. She’d adopted Mom’s style of long dresses and simple hairstyles, almost as if to draw attention away from her. Alec wondered if Izzy had shouldered the consequences of his actions.

“Alec?” 

Alec snapped back into reality hearing Izzy’s voice. “Yeah?”

Izzy sighed. “Talk to Magnus. I can hold this paperwork for a day or two, just in case you want to change your living situation on it.”

“I’m too scared to-“ Alec began.

“Ask me?” A voice interrupted from behind him. A very, very familiar voice. Izzy looked up and Alec spun around to see Magnus standing behind them with an eyebrow quirked up. 

“How- how long have you been standing there?” Alec stuttered. What if he’d heard him and Izzy’s whole conversation? Shit, shit.

Magnus shrugged. “Long enough to get the gist of the conversation.” He eyes Izzy who suddenly pretended she was very engrossed in reading through Alec’s paperwork, despite not being allowed to read it by her own admission.

“I’m sorry,” Alec began. “I know it’s too soon, I-“ he was cut off by a finger over his lips. Alec’s words died down mid sentence, eyes focussed on the hand. His eyes flickered to meet Magnus’.

“Alec, I’ve been planning to ask you for weeks now.” 

“You’ve - What? I’m-“ Alec stumbles over his sentences. He hurriedly glanced around the room in an attempt to escape Magnus’ burning gaze. Everyone who had been eavesdropping on the conversation turned back to their work, trying to give the impression they were not so interested in the personal life of their boss. 

“I want you to move in with me, Alec. Officially.” Alec’s head snapped to Magnus. 

“You...do?” 

Magnus smiled softly and took his hand. “Of course. I love you, Alexander.”

Alec broke out in a smile, tugging Magnus into a celebratory hug. From a few paces away Isabelle smiled to herself as she crossed out The Institute on Alec’s paperwork and filled in Magnus’ address. 

“When will you be finished with your ‘important institute business’?” Magnus asked. 

“Now,” Alec replied, grinning. 

“Well then, shall we collect your belongings and make a move? I’ll admit...I’ve already set my wards to always allow access to you.” Magnus smiled softly and Alec laughed, taking him by the hand in response and leading him to the living area of the Institute.

-

They made it to Alec’s room within a few minutes and Alec pushed the door open. Magnus followed behind him, looking around the room. “This is the first time I’ve been in here,” he commented.

“Yeah...” Alec scratched his neck awkwardly. “To be honest, I don’t really spend much time here either.”

Magnus snorted and stepped further into the room as Alec opened a few drawers and removed most of the clothes.

“You’re leaving some?” Magnus asked.

Alec hummed. “They’re for Simon.”

“Simon?” Magnus asked, intrigued.

“Yeah, it started a few months ago. Simon came back here from a mission and his clothes were ruined. He couldn’t let his mom see him like that so I gave him some of mine, since we’re a similar size.”

“I didn’t realise you two were friends.”

“After everything with the sword and Clary...we got closer. He’s not quite as annoying as I first thought.” 

Magnus laughed and pointed his fingers at the clothes on the bed, instantly folding them neatly as Alec went to procure his toiletries. 

“You don’t own very much,” Magnus noticed as they made their way out of the Institute. 

Alec nodded. “I’ve never really had a reason to.” His sentence wobbled as they portaled to outside Magnus’ loft.

Magnus frowned and entwined their free hands together. “Welcome home, Alexander.”


End file.
